


窗前的黑猫和会飞的鲨鱼

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Malik Al-Sayf
Kudos: 1





	窗前的黑猫和会飞的鲨鱼

现代刺客通常会从事什么职业？  
这是个难以笼统回答的问题，现代社会的精细分工以及体系膨胀，让人们有能力拥有复数以上的身份。比如你可以在干着令人头秃的程序员加班工作的同时在网络世界当一名网红女装大佬，也可以短暂停留于夜店酒吧做一名调酒师之外当业余的历史学爱好者，再比如像阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德的现代生活，晚上翻墙当职业刺客，白天爬楼当大楼外墙清洗工。按照他自己的解释，一个人特别擅长于某件事以至于成为习惯之后，就很难将之从生活中完全割裂。  
“根据拉尔夫的线报，下个月月初将会有共济会大厦外墙清洗的工作，而圣殿骑士团的成员也将会在同一天召开会议，我们必须要确保拿下高空作业的竞标，那将会是最佳的机会搞清楚敌人正在进行中的阴谋。”  
即便是端坐在一只倒扣水桶上，马利克·阿塞夫也成功维系住了自己一丝不苟的形象。浆洗过的深蓝色工作服就像男人的外层骨骼，跟挺直的背脊保持了完美的平行间距，哪怕是在没有空调没有换气扇的空间里，衣领扣得严严实实，仿佛只要稍微敞开一丝拉的缝，就会有小动物从里面探出头一样。而与他的一本正经形成绝对对比的是正在个人储物柜前脱衣服脱到一半的阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德，汗水顺着晒深至麦色的肌理缝隙不断淌下，与其说旁人会觉得男人的裸体如何性感，同为性别男的马利克倒是更希望阿泰尔应该先去冲个澡再来找自己聊天，汗臭味在狭窄的空间里伴随高温翻腾，未免有点过于沁人心脾。  
“竞标？不就是个擦窗户的活计吗？居然还需要搞竞标？”阿泰尔用扒下的工作服擦了一圈脖子，随手丢进了柜子，他才不像有洁癖的马利克，后者声称不把衣服清洗晾晒叠整齐之前绝不会收起来。“圣殿骑士团，真是该死的有钱人。喂，马利克，所以兄弟会要我们怎么办？”  
黑发男人低头扫过手里的卫生筒纸，往前往后转了两圈——最近为了方便毁灭情报，刺客们会把信息写在某一节卫生纸上。“确保中标为前提，拉尔夫认为目前只有一个办法，他建议以低于通常时薪的价格去抢夺下共济会大厦的外观保养项目。”  
阿泰尔撇下嘴角，流露出明确的不满，“搞价格战？恶性竞争？啧，这就是为什么刺客兄弟会越来越穷的根本原因！”  
“假如你能想出更好的办法，我的意思是，真正的金点子。”  
马利克提高了嗓门，一字一句地强调，如同打字机的针头一下一下精准地戳中阿泰尔的脑门，而习惯于同僚挖苦的刺客大师早就知道要如何应付这一情况，他也故意拉长声音、打断对方严肃的话题：“哦，说到这一点，我的确是有个好主意……”  
“等……等等，停下！给我闭嘴，菜鸟！”  
就像白兔子撅起屁股黑兔子立刻就知道它会拉出什么形状的屎，黑发男人立即弹了起来，他的动作像猫一样轻巧，以至于旁人会忘记他其实是受过重伤的独臂战士。他以令人惊叹的灵活步伐，左突右冲，在不过两人并肩宽的卫生用具储物间里跳跃、跨障、翻身转体三百六十度，径直把先前手里抓着的那件东西灌上同僚的头顶。阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德刺客大师的头衔绝不是浪得虚名，几乎是在马利克跳击的同时，他向后退了半步，膝盖下弯，双手朝上稳稳地接住了朋友砸下来的卫生纸卷。柔软的纸慢慢悠悠地飘落下来，盖在褐发男人的鼻尖，诱发他打了个大大的喷嚏。阿泰尔顺手揪下那节纸巾，毫不顾忌形象地拧起了鼻子，马利克欲言又止的复杂表情让他有些好奇，于是瓮声瓮气地问：“怎么了？”  
“你刚刚把法拉杰写给你的任务的那一节用掉了。”  
阿泰尔的动作被瞬间冰冻祝了。他踌躇不已，盯着手里已经揉成一团的纸巾看了很久，久到马利克终是不忍心，“前面我有扫到过一眼，如果你相信我的记忆力，我可以尝试着回忆下。”  
“马利克，你真是个大好人。我原本在纠结是不是应该把纸巾交给你，帮忙辨识一下字迹，毕竟你比较擅长于……”  
“滚！你休想再从我这得到一星半点的情报！”  
  
三天后的早上，阿泰尔在一栋外观毫不起眼的公寓楼前下了车。他首先跟公寓的管理员复核了清洗工作的合同，确保马利克写给自己的地点没有错，再出门扛起全部行头走进了电梯。  
擦洗这幢大楼的外墙以及玻璃就是男人今天的任务，与其说是生计，不如说是刺客兄弟会为了补贴日常开销的无奈手段，尤其是上层一致认为必须要以极低价格拿下共济会大厦的清洗工作后，填补亏空的重任自然而然就分配到了阿泰尔的肩上。身为秘密结社的成员，他早已习惯了兄弟会拆东墙补西墙的糟糕财务状况，勤劳工作认真杀人是他的座右铭，只不过……公寓的电梯相当狭窄，按钮和轿箱的设计属于上个世纪八十年代的古董，怎么看都不像是能赚大钱的差事，不知道还得干多少单才能补上缺口。收腹挺胸才能勉强在自己的工具装备们中间找到立足点的阿泰尔，想象着自己是一只卡在树缝中的红松鼠，无奈地吹起了口哨。  
电梯门打开，惬意的清风混合着马利克·阿塞夫那熟悉的低音一同飘过刺客的耳畔。  
“你迟到了，阿泰尔。”  
刺客就算高度近视三千度没戴眼镜也绝对不会搞错总是穿一身乌鸦黑的任务辅助官，他的表情顿时从卡门的松鼠变成了卡门的猫头鹰，张大了嘴巴老半天合不拢：“马，马利克？你怎么会在这里？”  
“你晚了三分钟。”不苟言笑的黑发男人扬了扬右手腕上的表——失去左臂后，他依然坚持佩戴需要上弦的机械手表，对手机之类的电子计时工具不屑一顾——以批评的口吻说道，“守时是一名优秀刺客的基本素质之一。”  
阿泰尔上下打量已然全副武装、连保险绳索也扣好了的同伴，惊讶地发问：“等等，你也要参与今天的任务？”  
“是的。”  
“法拉杰发布的任务清单里有要求你也加入？”  
“没有。”马利克回答得干脆利落，仿佛兔子在啃萝卜那么利索，“我评估过任务的难度与风险，认为必须要有一个人跟进，随时提供辅助。简单地说，就是监视你有没有偷懒。”  
“马利克，你在胡说八道些什么，像我这种勤劳善良积极能干打一份工拿两份工资吃两碗凉粉给一碗钱的五好青年怎么可能会干出偷懒摸鱼的无耻事情来。”  
“废话少说，你已经又浪费了两分钟的时间。”  
“啧，马利克·阿塞夫，对你的好兄弟就不能宽容一些吗？你应该反省一下自己，为什么明明干着乙方的活却摆出的是甲方的态度？”  
一贯不喜欢说多余话的黑发男人捡起还躺在地板上的最后一条工作绳，对准阿泰尔裤裆头位置的U型卡箍猛地扣下去，利落的清脆响声嘎然截断了所有的絮絮叨叨，两人不约而同地低头看向刺客的裤裆——感谢现代工业技术的发展，保障高空作业人员安全的安全带勒在别人腰上像性感的龟甲缚，挂在阿泰尔屁股上像大号的纸尿布——紧接着，马利克面无表情地对着刺客当胸用力推了一把，阿泰尔就像熟透后从枝头弹射出来的橡子儿，在城市高楼的顶端划出一道近乎完美的抛物线。享受着后者被空间与距离拉长的谩骂，马利克·阿塞夫则如同纺出一段银丝的蜘蛛，悠然自得地缓缓下降。  
虽然因为高空作业需要打起十二分精神，清洗外墙依然是桩枯燥无趣的工作，坚持了三分二十四秒后，阿泰尔便陷入了毫无工作热情的惰性中。机械式的重复动作，毫无变化的背后风景，家家户户把窗帘拉得死死，令人想起中东格外保守地区的女人，裹得严丝合缝，不留半点幻想空间。男人在半空中扭了扭腰，耸动肩膀，上下轻压脚踝，关节发出噼啪的响声，这是不安份的身体已经准备就绪的标志。他开始放纵幻想的驰骋，由脚尖触及大楼冰冷的瓷砖表面，引起一阵肌肉兴奋的战栗，随后膝盖屈起，小腿发力，自己被加速度推向建筑的反方向，哦，不，是这幢庞大笨重的水泥块被阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德踹得远远的，他不再被物质与物质之间的引力所束缚，他攀援在上帝为雅各布架设的天梯之上，摇拽着连接穹窿与大地、勾勒出苍陆方圆轮廓的毛线团，画出一个又一个完美的圆圈，七个碟形的世界以同心圆的样子垒叠，像是下午茶的糕点提篮，组成盘旋上升的轮回螺旋。  
这才是真正的自由，这才是真正的创造，这才是阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德真正的工作！  
黑粉色肉垫拍打在幻想构成的玻璃墙壁上，让刺客把放空的视线从自顾自的妄想拉至眼皮下，男人被倏地重新固定回老旧的大楼外墙前，安全绳索和垫板硌得他屁股疼。  
男人正在清理的这家卧室窗帘在玻璃后抖了几下，一只全身漆黑的猫跃上了窗台。它中等个头，顺滑皮毛闪着缎子般的光泽。学着阿泰尔正在擦拭玻璃的动作，黑猫立起上半身，把爪子贴上了玻璃。惊讶的刺客眨了眨眼睛，张开左手叠到猫咪肉垫的位置，感到好奇的黑猫几乎整个趴到了玻璃上，小脑袋追着刺客的手指，尾巴尖弯出低音谱号的弧度，左右甩动起愉悦的节拍。  
就像在被保鲜膜包得密不透风的建筑物表面捅出了个破洞，阿泰尔顿时感受到细小的快乐正源源不断地从那扇窗户流向自己——当然，他并没有意识到这种情绪的产生，完全是出自愚蠢的人类身为猫星人奴隶的原始本能——他干脆地把碍手碍脚的清洗工具别到后腰，借力在绳索上轻微晃悠；黑猫，如同他在另外一个空间里的影子，随着男人的摇摆不定而小跑、跳跃。  
玩累了的黑猫躲到窗台上一只养着风信子的透明玻璃瓶后，绿色的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着窗外的悬空人类。沙漏形状的圆玻璃放大了猫咪原本尖细的脸，也放大了它可爱又好奇的表情。于是，阿泰尔也下意识地把自己的脸给贴到了玻璃上，露出大大的笑容。不过三秒钟后，猫咪毛茸茸的脸被变形拉伸到向两侧延展除了下巴其他地方光溜溜的无毛脸所替代。  
马利克·阿塞夫不知道什么时候跑到了阿泰尔触摸不到的有趣世界里，在玻璃瓶后瞪着摸鱼被抓了个现行的刺客，更为可恶的是他怀里还卧着那只黑猫。  
把帘子掀了条缝，黑发的行动辅助官推开了三分之一的窗户，堪比杜比全景声的猫叫击碎了玻璃与现实最后的隔阂。  
如果没有听过埃及土猫的叫声，想象不出那种冲击感，可以请某佛罗伦萨籍的导师用墨鱼面拉个二胡模拟出同等效果。  
“你对猫着笑起来的模样，真像被吊起来龇牙咧嘴的鲨鱼，斯皮尔伯格当年就该找你去拍大白鲨。”  
面对马利克不失时机的挖苦，阿泰尔立即反驳道：“这只黑猫就像你一样不可爱。”  
“哦？是谁跟不可爱的猫玩了很长时间？”  
“……那是工作需要。”  
“清洗大楼外墙还附带兼职人形逗猫棒？”  
刺客语塞，在工作的事情上他的确理亏，所以他决定转换话题。  
“你为什么会站在里面？”  
“因为这是我家。我发现你在跟我的猫隔窗玩，才想起来今天没有把它好好地关笼子，所以就赶紧回家收拾它制造的麻烦。”  
“这是你家？”阿泰尔发出狐疑的叫声，“我记得你登记的住址是几站外的另外一片社区。”  
“那是因为我不希望有其他人摸上门来撸猫。法拉杰找到这栋公务的活儿是偶然，所以我必须跟你一起行动。”  
“过份担心只会让你暴露得更快。”  
“闭嘴，这叫谨慎行事。”  
刺客们在城市里各自分散，经常更换居住地，隐蔽行踪，即便知道这才是马利克不愿意暴露的真正理由，然而对方胡说八道的态度光明磊落，刺客差点就要相信了。他认真地察看朋友的表情，忽然伸长胳膊，握住黑发男人按在窗棱的手指，连接起自己与马利克·阿塞夫的世界。  
“所以安全屋已经被我发现了，你现在没有任何理由拒绝朋友的上门撸猫活动。”  
黑发的男人似笑非笑地吐出一句熟稔的咒骂，黑色的猫咪发出长长的叫唤，这是阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德所听到过最热情的邀请。  


END.


End file.
